


Hidden in Sight

by KupKake



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hero Phil Watson, Hero Technoblade, Hero Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Vigilante TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupKake/pseuds/KupKake
Summary: Tommy just wanted to be a vigilante, trying to protect the poor souls from what he and his friend had to go through. However, the world really just wasn't to screw him over. And that's really how he found himself applying to clean the floor of one of the top hero agency in the country.but Tommyinnit has always been a, "go hard kinda guy."
Comments: 29
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was a little dazed as he sat in a chair near the back of a waiting room. Wearing his nice clean, unstained jeans, his iconic red and white shirt and a holding a slip of paper that held his “qualifications.” He was just trying to get a job to settle Tubbo down, they had their fifth argument that week about Tommy unemployment and never being able to pay their landlady. Even if the landlady never asked them for any money, Tubbo didn't want to keep banking of of her kindness. 

So here Tommy was, sitting in a hero agency trying to get a job to mop the floors and maybe dust the trophies off once or twice a week. He didn't expect this many other people to want to make friends with the janitors closet, but then again it was the top hero agency in the country. 

Tommy's leg bounced up and down as he sat, not use or comfortable with being in one spot for so long. And not forgetting the fact that he himself was a vigilante. A vigilante that the hero's were actively trying to bring in and put in jail. Tommy never had any self-preservation skills, he knew that, and Tubbo reminded him that through his earpiece ever time he jumped away from a knife, or bullet, or even The Blood God's sword. But Tommy liked it that way, a real, “go hard kinda guy.” 

“Tomithy!” a women called out, the women in question was Nihachu, a famous recuse hero. She was short in stature but should never be crossed. Tommy jumped up and swiftly made his way over, he made no noise as he walked, more gliding along then anything else. We he reached her she gave a quick smile and led him to another room, trying to make small talk while then went. 

“So Tomithy,-”

“Tommy,” he paused, “please.”

“Tommy,” she started not being bothers about being interrupted, “how's your day been? I saw your leg bouncing in the waiting room. You feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Tommy side eyed her, she noticed that, he was so sure that no one was watching him when he twitched, “just don't like sitting still for very long, and this is my first job ever. I didn't think so many people would apply for the same job. I mean, it's just cleaning floors right?” 

Nihachu chuckled and the small rant of the young boy, “you are right, it's just cleaning, but still, we are a hero agency, and most people try to go form janitor to hero themselves, that's how we got Georgenotfound actually.” 

Tommy stopped, “really? The recuse hero on the Dream-team?”

Nihachu stopped as well and smiled, no beamed, up at the lad, “yes, just cleaned, and then Dream saw his potential and got him training, and not he's part of the Dream-team.”

Tommy blinked for two seconds then started walking again, “that's awesome.”

“What about you, do you want to be a hero?” 

“No,” Tommy started, before they stopped in front of a door the was already open, “I don't have a ability, and I'm clearly not a hybrid. Is this the room? Bye Nihachu, thanks for the talk.” Tommy spoke quickly and didn't stop, not giving Niki that change to question or even pity him for being a plain human.  
Tommy entered the room and as soon as he was out of the doorway it slammed closed. However, Tommy didn't jump, just very quickly turned his head to try to see who slammed the door so violently. The Blood God stood, arm outstretched, hand flexed on the door, cape still repositioning itself behind him after sure quick movement. He was in full get up, except for his mask, so instead Tommy got very deep eyes staring at him. They held themselves there for a couple more seconds before a voice broke them out of it. 

“Alright, are you done interrogating the lad?” Willow spoke from his spot behind the desk, seeming particularly board with Tommy already. 

“He didn't jump.” 

“So?” Willow question the other hero back. 

“Everyone was so far.” He moved his eyes off of Tommy and to Willow, “he's alright with me.” 

Willow rolled his eyes, “your jump scare methods are not how you conduct an interview.”

The Blood God said nothing back and moved to the couch on the other side of the room. Sitting down, crossing his legs and resting his arm on the armrest and his head in his hand and picked up a book, no longer being interested him the interview. 

'Good to know this interview is dead before it even started' Tommy thought to himself. 

“Please,” Willow started, eyes focused on Tommy now, “have a seat, Phil should be here any moment, and before anything, please, call me Wilbur.” 

Tommy nodded and sat down and placed his one slip of paper on the desk in front of him. Wilbur took the paper and read over it fairly quickly, smiling a bit when we noticed it was about half a page of nothing important. 

“So Tomithy,” 

“Tommy,” he cut in then added, “please, Tommy is fine.”

“Alright, Tommy,” Wilbur set the paper down and smiled down and the boy, “I recon that this'll be your first job from a lack of resume and age.” Wilbur didn't for it as a question, it was stated as fact, and fact it was. Tommy just nodded along, trying his best to keep eye contact with the man. The man that smiled a little to nicely and creep-ed Tommy out just a bit. 

“Jesus Wilbur!” A loud voice came from behind Tommy and as he turned his head his face was met with a dark green coat, “are you trying to scare the lad to death?”

Tommy craned his neck up and was met with one of the kindest smiles he'd seen directed at him in a long, long time. “Sorry about that lad, these two can get out of hand sometime. I'm Phil.” 

Phil held out his hand and Tommy stood to shake it very quickly, which he screamed at himself for being embarrassing. Phil smiled with a small chuckle, “quite the manners you have there, please sit.” Phil moved himself so he was leaned up against the desk and took Tommy's slip of paper from Wilbur and looked it over just as quickly as Wilbur had. “I take it this is your first job?” 

That was formed as a question, and Tommy answered, “yes,” 

“So Tomithy.”

Before Tommy could interject with “Tommy, please.” 

The Blood God spoke up from the couch, “he prefers Tommy.”

Phil eyes lit up for a second before replying, “well then, Tommy. Why'd you apply?”

Tommy shuffled in his seat before speaking, “I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I just need money, and my roommate really wanted me to get a job.”

Wilbur who's mouth was behind his clasped hands hummed, “he's honesty Phil, you love the honest ones.”

“That I do,” Phil told Wilbur offhandedly, before turning his attention back to Tommy, “and why do you think you should get to job Tommy?”

“I mean, it's just cleaning right, it's not that hard, and it's an entry level job targeted for people like me right?”

“Are you asking or stating.” Wilbur semi questioned.

“Stating.”

“Well.” Phil started up again, “one last question, what's you ability? I couldn't seem to find one on the resume.” Tommy's heart sank at the question, he knew it would be coming, and Phil asked so innocently. 

“I-” Tommy paused and swallowed and lump in his trout he knew he had. “I don't have one.”

The room was silent for more then a moment before Wilbur jumped up from his chair and clapped his hands together. Smiling so wide Tommy was sure his cheeks would hurt later. “OO This is perfect Tommy!” 

Tommy's mouth hung open just a smidgen while his eyes fixed onto Wilbur. He had so many questions about that reaction, usually people just smiled at him and tried their best to med the conversation. Tommy waited for an explanation for the reaction but didn't seem to get one form Wilbur so he turned back to Phil in hopes of some sort of answer. 

Phil sighed and dropped his head into his hand and rubbed his eyes. “Wilbur has been wanting to conduct this plan to help the people with no abilities feel safer so he wanted to start looking-”

“And you!” Wilbur interjected excitably, pointing a finger at Tommy, “have wondered into my lap making my life so much easier!” 

All Tommy could do was nod his head dumbly, this was so bazaar.

“You're hired!” Wilbur finally stated more comely then before, but his voice was still laced with excitement. “You'll spend most of the time cleaning but I'll want to talk to you about your group of people pronto.”

Tommy didn't remember much after that, but he did know he got up and left. Wondered the streets dumb-fondly before entering his apartment to find Tubbo and tell him unclear-ly that he got the job and went straight to bed, to sleep before a quick patrol. 

God did he earn that nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after staying up all night playing video games, I'll edit later, but I really wanted to get this out for the four people who commented on this and made my whole night.
> 
> So Thank you!

With a rude kick to the bed frame Tommy was woken up by Tubbo, not exactly complaing that if he didn't get a move on he wouldn't get anything done on his patrol. But it was a Thursday, who did bad things on a Thursday? Yet still Tommy dragged himself out of bed, away from the very warm blanket that was given to him by the landlady, and away from the comfort and knowledge that he wouldn't run into any hero. 

Now, Tommy was standing on a roof, eye lids drooping slightly and was only about a block away from his apartment. Watching and listening to a blissfully silent night. 

“Tub's, nothing gonna happen tonight.” Tommy all buy yawned into the earpiece.

“That's just cause you're not looking for anything. Slide the eye cover on.”

“That blocks like half my vision thought.”

“No it doesn't, it just makes it dull, and it's so I can see stupid. Cause you're clearly useless right now.”

Tommy grumbled and he pressed and finger to his earpiece and slide the very small switch into the on position and a very dull screen appeared to his right almost encasing his left eye. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo shouted the second it turned on and warmed up, “they're a women being followed literately under you right now, what are you doing!”

“Wait what?” This broke Tommy out of his tired daze and he looked down and whipped his head around looking for a women that was being followed, but couldn't spot anything himself. 

“The women in the red coat dumb ass.”

Tommy found the women much faster, and was about to spot the perps following her by himself. So with much practice and agility, he leapt from the roof and rolled before he hit the ground. Then started in a dead sprint after the two people following the unknowing women. 

The second he got close enough he jumped and flew into the one father back knocking him to the ground along with himself, as the man grabbed onto his hoodie. Tommy would curse at the man if it wasn't for that small action, saving his ass. 

“There he is!” 

Tommy's blood ran cold, not because that man he was currently on top of was starting to pull out a knife and he buddy was turning around with a gun, no. It was because the person who had just screamed was Willow. 

'Why is Willow in this neighborhood?'

Tommy turned around and didn't even get the chance to make eye contact with the hero before being hit in the side by the man he was standing on. This shifted his focus just enough to use his face as a launch pad. The hero's could have these two men, but he really didn't want them getting himself as well. Tommy took off running once he hit the ground again, straight for a wall that he quickly used to boost himself up to grab onto drain pipe and pulled himself up with. 

“Shit Big T! Where-”

Before Tommy could even finish the question Tubbo was spitting out directions, and Tommy didn't even question them. Just blindly followed. 

Well, blindly followed until he almost turned a corner and ran straight into The Blood God's back. 

“Shit!” Tubbo yelled in his ear, “Why is he here too.”

Tommy couldn't respond verbally but shoot his head back and forth rapidity, making Tubbo's vision of the situation do the same. 

“Umm shit,” Tubbo was just filling the silence at this point, trying to unconscionably calm Tommy down, as well as himself. If Tommy wasn't good with staying still, Tubbo wasn't good with silence, the boy always had to have some type of noise going on. And more often then not Tubbo didn't even relies that he was making the noise. There were multiple times Tommy wanted to point this out and tell him to shut up after having a bad day, but never did. If Tubbo would let Tommy tap his leg for a hundred days straight then Tommy wasn't going to tell Tubbo to shut up for a hundred days straight. 

“Do you see the coffee shop across form you?” Tubbo questioned.

Tommy nodded.

“Go into it and hide in the bathroom, I'll come with a bag and change of cloths. Just get in there and wait.”

Tommy nodded again, swiftly slipping past the corner and dipping into the coffee shop and into the bathroom. He got a strange glace from the workers but none of them said anything. Now Tommyinnit, the vigilante was sitting on a toilet seat, waiting for his friend and roommate to bring him and change of clothes so he could go home, and sleep again, before going to a job where he would walk straight into the arms of the hero he tried to escape tonight. 

“What a life.” Tommy whispered to himself. 

About twenty minuets later Tubbo opened the bathroom door and called out for him. 

“Hey Tommy, brought you some cloths.”

Tommy opened the stall door and reached a hand out, it was his 'The Blood God' hoodie too. 

“You couldn't have grabbed anything else?”

“Just take it, it's what I could find of yours that was clean.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, but still took his jersey off and put the hoodie on. Giving Tubbo the jersey and watched as he stuffed it into his backpack. 

“That should solve tonight mess.” Tubbo nervelessly laughed. 

Tommy simply hummed in response, before exiting the bathroom and going to the counter to place on order for a coffee. Tubbo followed suit and soon the pair were walking out of the coffee shop, both with hot coffee's in hand and were making their way back home. 

But because this was Tommy, something had to go wrong, and sense Tubbo was there, it just had to amplify by twenty. 

“Hey! Tommy!” Willow called out form behind them.

Tommy steeled himself while Tubbo turned around in confusion, before his eyes landed on the man who had called out to his friend, before turning into pure shock and fear. Tommy looded his head to the side and turned slowly just in time to make brief eye contact with Tubbo and in time to see the hero jogging up to them. 

“Didn't think I'd see you again today, or well, tonight actually.” Willow paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side, trying to come off as friendly, before jumping right back into to talking, “any way's are you ok, there was a vigilante around here earlier and someone was almost mugged. Who's your friend?”

Tommy had to shake his head a bit to understand everything that was just said, “this is my roommate.”

“Well hi roommate.”

“Tubbo,” Tommy started, “his name is Tubbo.”

“Well hello Tubbo.”

Tubbo didn't say anything, to busy staring at his feet and trying not to collapse.

Tommy decided to speak for him, “Tubbo's not good with new people, sorry.”

Willow didn't seem to mind much, “Oo, aren't all hybrids like that, Tec..Blood God was like that, and is still like that to this day. But you guys are different breeds so there should be some differences, I can't quite tell, are you a ram or a goat.”  
“I'm not my father.” Tubbo whispered, barley whispered. 

“What? Couldn't quite catch that.” Willow leaned in ever so slightly. 

Lady Luck decided to take blessing on the two in the forms of The Blood God by walking over and knocking into Willow. “We have to go.” He stopped and stared down at Tommy, eyes racking over his hoodie, the huffed. “Nice hoodie.”

Tommy's face grew red and he tried to hid it behind his cup. 

“Alright then! We'll be going, see you tomorrow Tommy!” Willow spoke one last time before turning and walking away like he never spoke to them in the first place. 

Tommy turned fully to Tubbo and sighed inwardly. There was no way that Tommy was going to get to sleep peacefully before work the next morning. But with great carefulness he took Tubbo's hand in his and led the boy home. And this time they had no interruptions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I love you guys so so much lol! I love the comments and the love I feel from each and every one of you truly blessed people. This chapter is also going to be really short cause I wanted to put this emotional scene in and couldn't really mash it with Tommy's first day of work, but I promise it is coming soon!

Once the pair were home they went straight to the couch, set their coffee's down and decided to sit on the couch. They didn't say anything, and both were very still. They could hear the ticking of the kitchen clock, the soft breeze that came with the night, a lone cricket starting to sing. They couldn't even hear the other breath. They both sat, unwavering, waiting for something, anything, to break the trance they had set themselves in. And that breakage of the trance, the cold ice the boys had frozen themselves into came in the form of their landlady. 

She knocked on the door softly, then unlocked it with her universal key. 

"Boys," he voice was a soft whisper, and the two heads turned to met her eyes, her dull grey eyes. "I saw what happened, and brought over coco." 

She moved to be more into the apartment, and set the tray of coco down behind the coffee cups. Carefully and slowly, not wanted to shake the boys. She didn't asked them anything, and wouldn't for the duration of her stay. Knowing and having gone through this before. She slid over to one of the rooms and grabbed a blanket and rapped both boys in it, before slide down to her knees and take one hand from each of them and squishing it every so slightly. 

"I know what you went through was hard, but I can see that things will get better, and are currently getting better. You two are very strong for having gone through what you have, and I'm sure everyone would be proud of you if they knew. But they don't, and that's alright. You don't have to tell anyone anything." She paused before looking at each boy respectfully and giving them a message they repeated daily. 

"Tommy you are not a failure."

"Tubbo you are not your father."

And with that she stood, kissed each boy of the head and was left as quickly as she entered leaving no trace of herself behind. 

The second the door was closed and locked the two finally moved. They moved into each other, arm rapping around the waists of their roommate. 

The moment the door was closed and locked the two finally made noise. They sniffled until tears started to fall into the shoulder of their roommate. 

And they stayed like that until the two could no longer cry, and could no longer hold onto the other, muscles behind to tired to grip and they fell asleep and the couch. They fell asleep on the couch trusting that they would be safe for the day, and many days to come. They were free. 

Tommy was not a failure and Tubbo is not his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might be wondering why they're sure good friends with the landlady and who she is and that will be explained! Promise, but for now, enjoy this small work of words I've decided to mash together


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy woke with a creek in his neck and very puff red eyes. Then again you would expect that from the position he and Tubbo cried themselves to sleep in that night. So with a yawn, stretch and crack of a few bones, Tommy stood and stumbled his was to him room. He had a job to go to and wasn't about to call out the first day cause he decided to cry the whole night. His movements were slow, but at least he was moving right? 

Taking off his shirt and pants, heading to the bathroom, showering with very hot water, dressing himself then heading back out to the living room to see if Tubbo was awake. He wasn't. Tubbo never did anything on the days after a good cry. His movements would be slow and he would drag his feet, if he stood up in the first place. Tommy understood though, he knew Tubbo was sensitive about certain topics, and those certain topics are always the ones they cry over. 

Tommy wasn't going to force Tubbo to wake up. 

Instead, Tommy made himself a sandwich and left. He needed to get to work, and if he kept dragging his feet like he had been, he would be late. Not something he wanted to be on his first day. Heading down the stairs to his apartment building he ran into the landlady though, and that's where his day started to get weird.

"Tommy!" The women called out for him in haste, "I saw something when I woke up this morning."

"wait, isn't it illegal for you to share the future with other people?" 

"What? No." She shook her head and continued, "I can't change major events, but that's not important. Willow is going to try to find you after you're done mopping by his office, so mop the left wing by The Blood God's instead."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you asked to mop over there."

"Why?"

"Didn't you just ask if it was illegal to share the future?" 

Tommy held up his hands in defeat, "ok, ok."

"Have a good day Tommy," she smiled and ruffled the boys hair before closing the door to her apartment and left a young boy standing at the base of the stars looking off into space wondering what in the world just happened, and what in the world would happen. 

That was the landlady's ability. She could see the future, that's all Tommy knew about it at least, and sometimes she would share snips of peoples future with them. To 'help them and give them a jump on the day,' She would say. And Tommy wasn't going to pass up free future advise from one of the few people in the world that didn't hate him. 

Tommy shook the thought away from his head and started walking again. Work wasn't a far walk, but it was a walk, and it wasn't like they had a car that he could drive. So when Tommy actually reached work he was a little tired, but Tommy was never truly out of energy. He gave our a huff, puffed up his shoulder and chest then walked in. He quickly lost the confidence he had given himself the moment he realized he didn't know where to go, and was a bit embarrassed to ask anyone. 

However, that problem was quickly deleted in the form of Nihachu. She walked up to Tommy with a bright smile on, "Tommy! Good to see you again, I heard you got the job and wanted to be the one to show you around." 

Tommy smiled back at her, Nihachu really was a nice person, "show the way then Niki!"

"Niki?"

"Oo, sorry can I not call you that?"

"No, my friends call me Niki, but I guess we're friends now, so." Niki shrugged with a smile before turning slightly, "this way Tommy."

She showed him the employs room, the janitor closet, the several rooms he would be mopping and cleaning, how the building was labeled and 'most importantly', 

"This is my office, you can come talk to me whenever I'm here. Please, it's get lonely when no one his here."

"What about the others hero's?" Tommy's head tilted and he asked the question before he even thought about it.

Niki laughed, "Same people same topics, your fresh Tommy, plus you seem really funny."

Tommy made an air bubble in his mouth as he nodded his head. Was he suppose to say thanks? Was he suppose to respond at all? His internal dilemma was solved when a buzzer on Niki's hip went off. 

"Oo, sorry Tommy I need to go. Bye!"

Tommy didn't even get a chance to say bye as Nihachu was already down the steps and heading out the doors to the building. Probably to do some hero stuff. Tommy rolled his eyes slightly before heading off to the employ room again. When he got there, there was someone else in the room as well. 

They greeted Tommy first, "Hello, I'm Ranboo, I'm the head cleaner I guess." His sentence ran off as more of a question before he popped back up and to Tommy, "I heard you were the new employ...." he trailed off waiting for Tommy to interduce himself.

This took a moment for Tommy to noticed though, as he was to busy staring at the man. 'Odd man,' Tommy though. 

His hands were different colors, one a regular white skin tone and the other one black, black with swirling bits of what Tommy thought were stars, or maybe dust specks. There weren't many of them but if you were watching you could catch a glimpse of one moving. His arms were quickly cover by long sleeves, a suit no less. The suit was half open and his face was the white skin tone, except for the blotches of black and star specks. One cover he eye leaving it red instead of a natural hazel green of the other. Ranboo shifted uncomfortable under the glaze of Tommy, and tried speaking again. 

"Hello, I'm Ranboo."

The second time Ranboo said his own name Tommy snapped out of whatever trance the man had set on him, "sorry sorry! I'm Tommy, yes I'm the new employ."

"Hah," Ranboo waved a hand, "everyone looks the first time they see me."

"Yeah, it just." Tommy brought up his hands like they would help explain the nothingness that was being produced by his brain to explain what Ranboo was. "I-" he ended up dropping his hands and shoulder in defeat when nothing came, "just, how?"

"Nah, it's cool. I was sick a lot when I was young and my ability decided to try and take over, so now I'm stuck looking like this."

"What is your ability? If I'm aloud to ask."

"I don't mind, actually, if you're able to understand it I'd like you to tell me." Ranboo chuckled defeatedly and scratched the back of his neck, "the best I can come up with is void-esk."

Tommy mouth the word 'what' and kept looking at Ranboo for more of an explanation, it never came. The two were just standing, awkwardly rocking back and forth on their feet. It stayed like this until Tommy broke the silence, "so cleaning am I right?"

Ranboo exhaled quickly as a laugh before going over to a locker and opening it, "this'll be your locking if you ever want to put anything in it. But yeah, um, follow me to the brooms and mops I guess, if there a certain area you wanna clean today?"

Tommy thought back to what his landlady said this morning before turning to speak, "I guess section B?"

"Blood God fan I take it?"

Tommy blushed a bit but nodded, in truth, he liked all the hero's at this agency. He'd never tell them, but when he was younger, much younger then what he already was, he wanted to be a hero himself. Life just had other plans for him. 

"Yeah a bit."

"That's cool man, you take Blood God and I'll take Willow and then when we met in the middle at Philza we can take our break for the day sound good?"

Tommy nodded and the both went their separate ways. It was rather quite, and peaceful. No one side-eyed Tommy, no one stopped Tommy to ask him a series of questions. It was nice. Tommy got comfortable and started to hum to himself as he worked. Not many people has passed through, and once humming got boring Tommy started to think back to what his landlady said again. Why had she told him to avoid Willow? Did Tommy do something dumb? Did he expose himself on the first day of working? Tommy knew his tong could be fast and loose but he didn't think it would be that bad. 

Tommy was stuck in thought about all the possible things he could've mess up on his first day when his back collided softly with something very big, and very firm. Tommy's own back straighten imminently and he clutched the mop closer, if needed he could use the mop as a weapon. A blast of hot hair pushed the top of Tommy's head and very slowly turned his neck back and up. Standing there, in terrifying glory was The Blood God. Hair braided and pulled to the side, cape clasped firmly to his back and side, his hand on his sword, and his mask slightly agar on his face. 

Tommy jumped back and took a couple steps away, before words started to poor out of his mouth. "no, no, no, no, no, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

The Blood God made a gruffing noise and caused Tommy to stop, "I-" He started, voice graspy, he cough a bit before starting again, "I saw you cleaning and still didn't move out of the way. My apologies." He paused before fixing his mask, then paused again and Tommy didn't need to see his eyes to feel them on him. Raking his body up and down. The Blood God moved over to the office doors and opened one before stopping and saying loudly, but casually enough, "nice shirt." Then closed the office door behind him. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow before looking down. His face turned the brightest shade of red one could imagen. He was wearing The Blood God merch, again. This was the second time he'd done it without noticing it. They both wore red! And Tommy was a fan so win win right? Tommy tried to get his flush under control and started to clean and an increased pace, if only to get father away from The Blood God. He found himself getting closer to Phil's office and with that there were more people around, including Ranboo. They both gave each other silent nods and finished cleaning. When the two met in the middle a conversation was struck up again. 

"So anything interesting happen recently?" Ranboo questioned.

"No, not really? I ran into The Blood God today, but that was it really."

Ranboo hummed in response, or well, tried to hum. Ranboo was instead trying to hold back a sneeze. He failed. Ranboo's arm came up and covered his nose but with the sound of the first sneeze, Ranboo disappeared. Tommy's eye's widened and he looked around quickly. He spotted Ranboo, on a lower level near the doors, 'but how did he?' Ranboo sneezed again and just like last time, disappeared, this time Tommy couldn't find him. His head still wiping around trying to but was a bit shocked when he heard Ranboo next to him again. 

"Sorry." Ranboo spoke, "I try not to sneeze, I kinda just appear places."

The door to Phil's office opened slightly and Phil himself leaned out the door with a smile and very quick sentence, "Bless you Ranboo." before closing the door again and going back to whatever work he was doing before. It was Ranboo's turn to blush, but instead of a bright red Tommy would turn Ranboo turned a shiny white in the cheeks. 

"So umm, wanna head on break now?"


End file.
